


Dreaming Of You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has been dreaming of Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of You

Lydia tossed and turned in her sleep. Images filled her dreams - images that made her body hot, sweaty and wet. Her tenderness was on fire. 

She dreamt of Allison. Her hands stroking places that sent moans out of the strawberry blondes mouth. Her lips leaving delicate kisses on her firm stomach. Both their lips red raw from kissing. Sweaty and naked the girls writhed on the bed pleasuring one another in ways Lydia had never experienced before. Allison's tongue wrote stories of love on Lydia's clit; circling and swirling away. Both their nipples were erect and so tender. Lydia sucked on Allison's making her curse softly. 

The lustful dream was threatening to wake up Lydia as her body came alive. But she didn't want to leave it - she wanted to stay in Allison's arms feeling their bodies explode together. Despite her efforts her eyes fluttered open and she realized her hand was stroking away at herself playfully. Keeping the dream in mind she entered two fingers into herself stroking and pumping away until she let out a satisfying moan  _"Allison"._ Now she had had her release lay back on her bed trying to think to hard about why she was dreaming such things. She checked the clock -  **5.39am.**  She let out a sigh and tried to fall back asleep. 

After being awakened she couldn't seem to dissolve back into the sensual dreams. She could feel bags forming under her eyes. 

 

When she turned up to school, half-asleep and in desperate need for caffeine, she attempted to avoid Allison at all costs. She didn't know what was going on in her mind so she sure as hell was not sharing it with someone else just yet. Unfortunately their school was pretty small and considering she had already bumped into Malia, Kira, Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Erica, it seemed likely she wouldn't be able to avoid Allison for much longer. That's why she wasn't surprised when a delicate hand landed on her shoulder as she stood outside her locker. 

"Why does it feel like I haven't seen you all day?" Allison mused. "Oh wait that's because I haven't!" 

Lydia just smiled trying to cover up how nervous she was. 

"So come on, are you avoiding me or something?" Allison asked trying to keep composure but worry was emitting from her - Lydia didn't even need to be a werewolf to sense it. 

"Me? No, of course not. Why would I?" Lydia lent against her locked not meeting Allison's eyes - she never could lie to the girl. 

"True. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? There's some stuff I kind of wanted to talk to you about." Allison acted casual but there was something deeper happening. Butterflies buzzed in Lydia's stomach before she forced herself to act normal. 

"Yeah sure. You can come to mine - my mum and dad are out." Lydia found herself thankful once again for the long trips her parents liked to take. 

"Sounds good. See you later then." Allison said as she walked away from the strawberry blonde. 

 

Later that day and Lydia was restless.  _Jeez it's just Allison, chill!_ She told herself; but she also knew it wasn't  _just Allison._ She wanted her in ways she hadn't yet admitted fully to herself. While she was reapplying her lipstick she heard a knock on her bedroom door meaning Allison must have used her key. 

"Come in." She said as steadily as possible. 

"Hey Lyd." Allison replied walking into the room looking gorgeous as hell. She wore a white dress with a brown belt at her waist; it was so simple but it light a fire inside Lydia. 

The girls sat on Lydia's bed for a while not saying much. Lydia was waiting to hear what Allison needed to say. 

"So-"

"I was-" 

Both girls began giggling after interrupting each other rolling around slightly on the double bed. 

"You go first." Lydia quickly said. 

"Well I guess. I don't really know what to say or how to say it so I'm just going to say it. I had a dream about you last night." Those damn butterflies returned to Lydia's stomach but this was dangerous territory. She couldn't tell her she did if their dreams were based around different things.

"A dream?" Lydia questioned.

"It was sort of a... a sexy dream I guess." Allison looked down towards the bed blushing. Lydia let out a small giggle leading Allison to give her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you I promise. It's just I kind of.. I've been having similar dreams since you guys were in the bath tubs." To Lydia it felt like years ago. Since that night that had defeated the nogitsune and oni. They had won.

"Oh"

"Yeah." 

The girls were embarrassed but the lust in their bodies threatened to take over at any second.

"But you there's no reason for us having similar dreams for that long.. you weren't my tether... Isaac was so it can't be that. I mean I know me and him aren't a thing any more but if it is connected shouldn't I be dreaming of him?" Lydia had been thinking the same thing. Then again..

"Maybe.. maybe our bond is so strong that when it happened we were still connected despite me helping Stiles." 

She reached out a delicate hand towards Allison's. They sat like that for a while, holding hands. 

"Maybe." Allison whispered softly. She turned to look into Lydia's beautiful eyes. She delved deep inside of herself looking for courage. 

"Or maybe it's because I'm in love with you."

Lydia breathed in. She felt like finally the world was making sense. Like she was fearless. All this time she thought her and Allison were just best friends. But she'd never felt so strongly for her other friends. She never felt like she needed to devour them in ways that made her hot once again. Allison was beautiful, kind, strong, protective, smart, funny and everything Lydia ever needed. She realized in those quiet moments that she was in love with Allison too. She loved Allison Argent. 

"I'm in love with you too." The strawberry blonde whispered not quite courageously as the brunette in front of her. 

There soft plump lips met and it wasn't like the way they had dreamed it. It was tender not greedy. Allison pushed the beauty back on the bed before straddling her. Her fingers stroked Lydia's hair out of her face while Lydia's stroked the back of her best friends neck. Allison planted soft kisses along Lydia's neck line making her the strawberry blonde's breathing become heavy. 

Lydia went to tug at Allison's dress before looking at her. 

"Is this okay?" Lydia asked and received only a nod. Allison sat back as the hem of her dress passed over her head before it was thrown on the floor. Of course, Lydia had seen her body before, in bikinis, but something about this was different. She took in the firmness of her body and the soft planes on her chest. She looked at every detail wanting to soak in the moment but Allison came back down kissing the thoughts out of her head. She rolled Allison over so she was straddling her now. She took off her dress immediately throwing it towards Allison's. Although she seemed confident all the time now she didn't. She quickly fell back down onto Allison before she could study her in such detail. Their lips met once again delicately as their tongues softly curled together. 

Lydia began to kiss down Allison's body stopping to remove Allison's bra. She licked and nipped at Allison's nipples making a moan escape the brunette's mouth. The trail of kisses began to come extremely close to Allison's core prompting Lydia to once again ask permission. 

"Can I?" 

"Please." Allison let out softly.

Lydia pulled off Allison's panties and a wetness began to drip from both the girls. For a short second panic set in and Lydia didn't know what to do. She knew what she wanted to do though and decided she could do this. She licked an kissed Allison's inner thigh making the girl's breathing go insane. Her mouth was so close to the wetness that Allison didn't think she could take it any more.

"Please, Lydia." She breathed out. With that a flat long tongue licked at the wetness. Allison's hands roamed in Lydia's hair. She circled her clit making Allison's body tremble slightly. She inserted a finger into the girl curling and pumping inside her as she sucked and licked and kissed Allison's clit. She writhed on the bed. This wasn't like her dream at all.. in her dream she felt pure lust but now... now it was mixed with love. 

It didn't take long for Lydia to make Allison collapse against the bed in a hot sweaty glorious moment as she screamed  _"Lydia."_

Her breathing wasn't back to normal so Lydia pushed herself up the bed next to the beauty, stroking her side. 

Allison finally let out a small giggle and rolled to her side to see Lydia. She pressed a hand to her face. 

Neither of the girls had to say anything, their bodies had done the talking. She left a kiss on the strawberry blondes forehead. 

"You're turn." Allison purred playfully. 

Allison was less nervous than her best friend and soon Lydia was the one collapsing against the bed moaning  _"Allison."_

They laid next to each other holding hands under the duvet. Their limbs as tangled as their souls were.

This wasn't their dreams. 

It was better than their dreams.

It was real. 

 

 


End file.
